1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two-level pressure control device having a single control valve.
2. Related Art
Numerous more or less complex pressure control devices making it possible to obtain two pressure levels are known. The aim of this invention is to propose a device having a minimum of parts and which is easily assembled, which makes it possible to easily obtain two pressure levels.